


You Should Never Assume

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike misinterprets a romantic gesture</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Never Assume

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Should Never Assume  
> Pairings: Spike/Xander and Willow/Tara  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Spike misinterprets a romantic gesture  
> Notes: Written for nekid_spike's nekid number's challenge which gave me Xander or Tara and basket  
> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Look what I got, a bargain at just sixty dollars.”

Spike just looked at him.

“It was on special,” said Xander.

“It’d want to be special for sixty bucks.”

“Well I like it. It's got spaces for your cutlery and napkins. You can fit loads in it.”

Spike shrugged his coat on and left with a loud slam of the door leaving a shocked Xander behind. Spike leaving was nothing new but usually it was after a row. They were mostly happy but neither of them would ever admit to being wrong. Usually the pattern was a fight, Spike leaving, door slamming and Spike returning a few hours later. He’d slide into bed with Xander who’d throw his arms around him and in the morning the fight would be forgotten. It wasn’t healthy and nothing got solved but tonight there hadn’t even been any argument. Spike’s only complaint seemed to be about Xander’s budgeting skills or lack thereof.

Across town Spike was venting to Willow and Tara. Willow was being sympathetic while Tara suppressed a laugh at Spike’s rant.

“A picnic basket, an expensive picnic basket. Sixty dollars for something that’s no use. For that money it’d want to make your food and all. I know it’s his money and blah blah blah but seriously. Bloody insensitive is what it is. About as useful to me as sunglasses. I’d sizzle at a picnic. He didn’t have to buy it 'cos of some stupid special offer sign on it.”

Tara put her hand up to interrupt him, “night time picnics are outlawed now?”

“Oh,” said Spike, his expression changing. “Oh crap, that’ll be what the candles were for.”

Both girls laughed.

“I just assumed he wanted to go the beach or something. I basically just rejected a nice romantic gesture, didn’t I?”

Tara nodded. Damn, he was going to have to apologise. Willow took Tara’s hand and they stood up.

Spike cleared his throat, “I’ll just go then.”

“Yep,” said Willow ushering him towards the door. “Go be nice to Xander.”

“Sure, Red.”

As the door closed behind him he heard Tara giggling. He’d laugh too if it were someone else. He didn’t rush his walk home, a bit embarrassed at his overreaction. He wondered if sex would count as an apology. Depended how angry his boyfriend was really.

Xander switched off the tv when Spike came in. “What was that all about earlier?” 

“Me jumping to conclusions, wrong conclusions.”

Spike sat next to Xander and tried to kiss him but Xander moved away. Actual apology it was then.

“Look I’m sorry. I thought of picnics and how it was something we couldn’t do. We never discuss how we can’t go anywhere till it’s dark without me using the sewers. Then Tara pointed out to me that picnics aren’t restricted to daytime.”

“I knew about all the vampire stuff when we got together. I don’t care, I spend most of my days at work anyway so I like spending my weekend days here with you. The picnic was just an idea for a date.” Spike actually still looked apologetic so Xander kept going. “Was going to light some candles, bring a blanket in case we got cold, thought we could maybe make out under the stars. Would have asked you to feed me and licked your fingers clean. I was even going to bring the marshmallows you like.” He crossed back to the couch and sat next to Spike. “We're not good at the talking but next time just tell me what the problem is. I know Willow and Tara had a special night planned but I’m glad they set you straight, so to speak.”

“So that’s why they were keen to get rid of me.”

“Probably,” said Xander with a smile. “Dawn’s at a sleepover.”

“I could probably stand to go on a picnic, if you really wanted.”

Xander kissed him. “I think you should have to earn it. My feelings were very hurt,” said Xander smirking.

Spike was more than happy to try and dragged Xander to their bedroom to earn his reward.


End file.
